True Love is the Soul of a Genius
by Jessi Marie
Summary: The first chapter is rather short, but it will get better. It shows another side to Hermione that you rarely see: her thoughts.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All characters, original plots, names, and personalities belong to JKR.   
  
Oh, what little thoughts she could fit into her mind just now, with it full to bursting with images. Her usually mild face was so awash with happiness and pride, even Malfoy couldn't have been mean to her. She supposed it was true, what people said about self confidence. Like how a person who's sure of himself or herself would look better than if he or she was sad.  
  
Her brightly lighted orbs soon became dreamy and tainted with memories. Just yesterday was the worst day of her life...  
  
"Neeeeeeep. Neeeeeeep." Hermione woke up with a start. Her rigid form in sleep soon began to writhe and unfurl from the almost insanely fetal position. The feverish dreams of terror and murder attempts had wrestled at her well-being for the last few nights, but this particular morning she could not find herself remembering any remnant of a dream.   
  
After laying in bed for a few minutes with a relaxed smile on her face, she dragged herself out of bed and walked over to the mirror across from it. And what a sight she was! Instead of lines under her eyes, like the last few mornings, she saw none. Her face was a creamy hue, unlike the pallid white she had gotten used to seeing. Today was a special day, it seemed. All, hopefully, would seem to click into place.  
  
A look around the dormitories got her mind sharp, instead of the muddled state it had been in. It seemed that she was late! Little preparation was needed; she never wore any make-up. A comb taken to her head was all she needed, because it seemed that she had fallen asleep with her robes on. Her delicate digits grasped a long handled book bag. She had to put it on her shoulder, for she couldn't handle it any other way. Hermione knew that all the weight was going to make her have a bad back someday, but this was the only thing that she didn't care about in her future. She was a witch, after all. She could fix things like that easily, even this early on in her life.  
  
Her feet barely skimmed the steps. Hermione seemed to have settled into her groove today. As soon as she stepped foot on the ground of the common room, everyone turned to look at her. There was complete silence; no wonder she thought everyone was gone. Immediately Harry and Ron had gotten up to greet her. Everyone seemed to regard her in reverence.   
  
"Herm..."Ron started to say.  
  
Harry interrupted. "Ron. Shh."  
  
With this new, strange behavior, Harry started pulling on Ron's arm.  
  
"LET ME GO!" Ron screamed.  
  
With that, everyone stared even harder, if possible. Hermione seemed taken aback, as anyone would have been with shock. She had no idea what was going on. Her head turned slightly to look at everyone else as Harry and Ron slowly moved out of view, and her brown hued eyes stared at the clothes everyone was wearing. They seemed dressed for yardwork, all of them wearing patchy robes and dirt on their cheeks.. Just as she craned her head to look more, Ron got out of Harry's hold and crashed into Hermione, knocking her down.  
  
"Get... off... of... ME!" She yelled furiously.  
  
Ron was too busy searching for a pulse to comprehend. She repeated her command once more, and without waiting for a response, pushed him off of her rebelliously.   
  
"I SAID to get off!" she again said angrily. She looked to the rest of the Gryffindors. "And WHY aren't you talking, and why are you staring at me!" Obviously her hopes for today were shattered.  
  
Meanwhile, Ron was sitting on the ground, muttering. Only leaning a little bit on her side could she hear what he was saying.  
  
"ThankGodthankGodthankGod." He was saying. "I thought she was dead."  
  
Hermione gasped with disbelief and terror. It was one of her dreams... Come true. 


	2. Fainted Glory

Author: Jessi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in here. JKR does.  
  
Warnings: If you are under the age of thirteen, you shouldn't read this.  
  
Author Note: It's really short, but I couldn't figure out any thing else to put. I wanted it to end so the next part would be a surprise. :D  
  
This day would soon become even worse.  
  
Although tears welled up in her eyes, none spilled onto the ground. Since she remembered her dream vividly, when Ron stood up and walked over to her she mouthed the words along with him.  
  
"Hermione.. Do yo-.. Are y-.. Are you feeling okay?" He asked, stuttering.   
  
She just nodded her head, afraid that if she talked she would start bawling. She was so afraid. Her heart was fluttering wildly in her chest, like a trapped butterfly frantically trying to escape. Hermione swallowed. As soon as she could feel her heart slowing down, her surroundings spun around her and she fell to the ground.  
  
Ron had just been about to lead her to a chair when she fell. This time he didn't check her pulse, for one's soul mate would know if their love is dead. Instead he wrapped his arms around her limp lifeless body and set her down into her favorite armchair by the fire. Everyone had left, by now, for in their relief for Hermione they were either famished or exhausted. He sat down in the chair next to her, so he would be there when she came to.  
  
Harry quietly dragged up a chair beside Ron. "What was that back there, exactly?" he asked haltingly, as if scared the answer.  
  
"I was surprised. I thought she was dead." Ron said simply, and gazed into the fire.  
  
"Well, I was too. But she's still human. I wouldn't want to knock her down after I thought she was dead, because that wouldn't make sense..." He broke off, looking at Ron.  
  
Ron was now gazing at Hermione.   
  
"Ooh. I know what's going on now." Harry said slyly.   
  
Ron's head snapped up. "What?!" He asked, his own heart now beating rapidly.  
  
They both stared at each other for a few moments, Harry with a bemused look, Ron shooting darts at Harry.  
  
There was a stirring beside them. Harry grinned ear to ear and pointed to Hermione. "She's awake, Lover Boy." 


End file.
